This invention is concerned with using a prefabricated thermoplastic clasp for the final and permanent formation of removable partial bridges.
With this new invention the process of making partials or repairing them is made simpler and saves time for the patient who needs emergency repairs and the intricate processes for the technician who would ordinarily have to use cumbersome lost wax processes for metal or injection molding for plastics. Applicant has developed a prefabricated thermoplastic clasp which embraces the tooth in lieu of metal. Prefabricated soft plastic forms in the shape of clasps have been made before to be used as dies in the burnout procedure and then case in steel. These plastic forms were not the final product. The present invention becomes the final product with the necessary shaping and bending. Not only does it provides for all the variations of teeth in the human mouth but it provides a form for quick use and storage not presently known. All sizes of teeth are accommodated.